Tokyo Mew Mew: The Sora Saga
by Matthew Bean
Summary: この物語はパワパフミュウミュウZの続編です。それは未来から来た6歳の少女を説明して。しかし、ここであることのため彼女の理由は何ですか？
1. Sora Strikes!

「アイウォントトゥチェンジザワールド！風を駆け抜けて、何も恐れずに！今勇気と笑顔のかけら抱いて。。。チェンジマイマインド！情熱絶やさずに、高鳴る未来へ。。。手を伸ばせば、輝けるはずさ！イッツワンダーランド！」私は歌った。私の声が少女の耳に達した。「その少年。。。」少女は言った。「その少年は本当に世界をより良い場所にすることを望む場合は、その少年は本当に私の父です。」その後、少女は7宝石を外に出た。間違いなく、彼らはカオスエメラルドであった。「カオスエメラルドは、その少年を見て、過去に私を取る。」少女は言った。その後、カオスエメラルドが渦を形成するために円を形成した。「カオスコントロール！」少女は時空における裂け目を開いて、言った。「父上。。。」少女は言った。「私は来ている。」彼女は、時空の亀裂を通って飛び出し、彼女の父を見に行きました。一方、過去に、または私の場合、現在日。。。苺と私は、現在だけでは一緒に私たちの時間を費やしている。ちょうどその時、メカニカルキメラアニマが現れた。「どういう。。。？」私は言った。「エッグマン？」苺は言った。「どういうことですか？」私は尋ねた。「再びカオスエメラルドのためを探しですか、エッグマン？」残りの東京ミュウミュウは、支援するために来たレタスは言った。皮肉なことに、彼がいた。私は私の願いをした後、カオスエメラルドは再び東京に広がる。「地球の未来に、ご奉仕する！ニャン！」苺は言った。私は苺のキャッチフレーズを聞いに微笑んだ。私は再び幸せなヒアリングを感じた。「あなた最後の言葉、ドクター？」私は尋ねた。「のみ４。」エッグマンは言った。「メカニカルキメラアニマ、攻撃！」「何だと？」私は言った。それは、メカニカルキメラアニマが私たちを攻撃しながら、エッグマンはエスケープ処理するポイントでした！「なんてやつだ。。。」私は言った。「私はあなたが汚い言葉を使っている知っているが、なぜ女の子の束の周りにそう？」少女の声は言った。その時、少女、６歳、ポータルから出てきた。彼女は簡単にメカニカルキメラアニマをアッパーカット。それから彼女はストロベルベルの小型版を外に出た。「リボンストロベリースタナー！」少女は言った。多くの心は鐘から登場し、メカニカルキメラアニマは所定の位置に保持されていた。「今です、それをフィニッシュして！」少女は言った。「そうです！」苺は言った。「リボンストロベリーサプライズ！」苺は言った。6歳の少女は、 道から飛び出した。「すごいです。私は私の自分のタイムライン上でこれを見ていない。」少女は言った。私は上向きに見て、私はしばらくの自分自身に思った。「その女の子。。。」私は思った。「彼女は。。。友達？または彼女は。。。敵？」戦いが終わったとき、私たちは自分自身を導入しました。「私の名は桃宮空。」少女は言った。「桃宮？」私は尋ねた。「すべてこの方法で来た私は私の親、マシューと苺を参照するには。」「マシューと。。。」ミントは言った。「苺は。。。」ザクロは言った。「娘を持つ？」みんなは言った。「これは冗談でなければならない。」私は言った。「私とマシュー...子を持つ？」苺は言った。「はい。」空は言った。「でも、苺、まだ私に出産することはない。」「何？どういうことですか、空？」私は尋ねた。「私は、２０３０年まで生まれない。」空は言った。「そして、私は６歳。私はから来た年を知っていますか？」空は尋ねた。「あなたは２０３０年に生まれ、あなたは６歳だしていると述べているので、それはあなたが２０３６年から来たことを意味します。」私は言った。「誰もが一瞬のうちにそれを見つけ出すことができます。」空は言った。「あなたが特徴私の猫に気づいた場合、私は混血ミュウミュウです。」「混血だと？」私は言った。「私は後で、すべてを説明します。無駄にする時間がありません。」空は言った。


	2. A Future Fiasco!

「それはあなたの結婚の日にある。式典はクラッシュした。マシンはどこにでもありました。」空は、未来を説明する、と述べた。「間違いなく、エッグマンはそれを行います！」私は言った。「それは彼になります。」空は言った。「東京ミュウミュウは、機械的な変異体を止めることができない、またソニックだった。」「最後に私がチェックした、通常、ソニックが結婚式に出席したことがない。」私は言った。「彼は彼の友達行く見てちょうどとても幸せだった。」空は言った。「どのように、とにかくここに来たのしたか？」私は尋ねた。「カオスコントロールに通して。」空は言った。「馬鹿な！私の願いをした後にカオスエメラルドは散在していた！」私は言った。「カオスエメラルドはそれが正しいと、散在していたが、あなたはタイムラインのカオスエメラルドが散乱されるであろう心にかかりましたか？」空は尋ねた。「実は。。。」私は私の頭「ノー」を横に振った。「いいえ？」空は言った。「あなたのタイムラインからカオスエメラルドを散らした、でも、私のタイムラインのカオスエメラルドを無傷で残っていた。私は前に述べたように、私は未来から来る。ここにいるための私の目的は、結婚式のクラッシュの東京ミュウミュウに警告することである。」「その場合は、どうしてあなたはメカニカルキメラアニマことを一掃しましたか？」私は言った。「彼らは、その男の手下だ。」空は言った。「その男？エッグマン！」私は言った。「エッグマンは未来を破壊した？」レタスは言った。「ちょうど彼のような音。ソニックＣＤを覚えていますか？」私は言った。「エッグマンもリトルプラネットの未来を破壊し、それが彼を停止するまでのソニックとなりました。」苺は非常に簡単に思い出した。「最後に、ソニックはタイムストーンの全てを発見し、リトルプラネットを救った。」苺は言った。「正しい。その上に。。。」空は言った。「何ですか？」私は尋ねた。「あなたの欲望は。。。世界を変えるに。。。」空は言った。「私の。。。欲望？」私は言った。「あなたの心にその欲望を保管してください。」空は言った。私ははいうなずいた。「アイウォントトゥチェンジザワールド！風を駆け抜けて、何も恐れずに！今勇気と笑顔のかけら抱いて。チェンジマイマインド！情熱絶やさずに、高鳴る未来へ。。。手を伸ばせば、輝けるはずさ！イッツワンダーランド！」私は歌った。「父さん。。。」空は言った。「私の子。。。いいえ、私たちの子。」私は言った。「ミュウミュウ家族にようこそ！」空はとても愛してると感じたことがなかった。「父さん。。。」空は言った。「空。。。私の娘。。。」私は言った。「私の父さんが大好き！」空は言った。「空。。。大好きも。」私は言った。しかし、その後、いちごは泣き始めました。「母さん？」空は言った。「どうした、苺？」私は言った。彼女は私に答えるさえせずに、逃げていた。その夜、私はカフェで寝ることにしました。私は変な夢を見た。私は小さな女の子、6歳を見た。しかし、私は女の子と遊んで苺を見た。空された可能性があるか？私は、皮肉にも同じ夢を持っていた苺を伝えるために目が覚めた。「苺。。。」私は言った。「気にしないでください。私はあなたが私に言うつもりだか知っている。」」苺は言った。「苺。。。」私は言った。「私を心配しないでください。」苺は言った。「私は大丈夫になるです。」彼女はその後、彼女の制服を得るためにカフェに進んだ。空が現れたとき、私は物事が平和になるだろうと思っていた。しかし、その時だった、エッグマンが登場し！


	3. Dream Disaster!

「エッグマン？」私は言った。「Ho Ho Ho！」エッグマンは笑った。「それは彼だった。彼は未来を破壊した。」空は言った。「何だと？」私は言った。「エッグマンは。。。」苺は言った。「未来を。。。」ザクロは言った。「破壊した？」レタスは言った。「理にかなって。これはエッグマンが未来を破壊した初めてではなかった。ソニックＣＤの出来事を覚えているか？」私は尋ねた。「はい。エッグマンは彼のイメージで未来を変え、過去にリトルプラネット上のマシンを置く。」苺は言った。「そして、それはリトルプラネットと未来を節約するために、ソニックまでとなりました。」私は言った。「俺はこの１つのためにいくつかの助けがあった。」エッグマンは言った。「それはディープブルーだったか？」私は言った。「お前は間違っている。」エッグマンは言った。すなわち、それはエッグマンのように聞こえた。「エッグマン？違う。それはエッグマン。そして、もエッグマンでない。それは可能だろうか。。。？」私は言った。「だけでなく、それは可能できます、それは！それは私のタイムラインのエッグマンです！」空は言った。「何だと？」私は言った。「エッグマン未来から？」苺は言った。「なぜヒストリーを繰り返す必要か？なぜ今？」私は思った。実際、歴史は繰り返さた。２人エッグマンが暗い探してマシンを操縦したを見た。「タイムイーター？」私はショックに言った。「馬鹿な！私は２つのスーパーソニックはそのこと破壊を見た！」「はい、お前はタイムイーターの破壊を見た。」未来のエッグマンは言った。「しかし、未来的には、俺は時間内に亀裂を発見し、背中作成をもたらした！」現在のエッグマンは言った。「まさか。。。」私は言った。「それは私がエイリアンを発見したことを、その時間のクラックのおかげだし、彼らと一緒に、未来の自分！」現在のエッグマンは言った。「だから、それは一緒にあなたとディープブルーをもたらした時間にその亀裂です！」私は言った。「私に彼らを残す！」空は言った。「空。。。」私は言った。「心配ないで。」空は言った。「大丈夫です。」「空。。。」私は言った。「信仰持って。」空は言った。「私はあなたを信頼です。」私は言った。「私は戻って来るます。」空は言った。「混血トランスフォーメーション！」空は半分猫になりつつ、言った。「まさか！」私は言った。「空は猫の耳を持って？」苺は言った。「彼女は私たちの娘本当にです！」私と苺は言った。空はタイムイーターに飛び乗っ。「下車する、害虫！」２つのエッグマンは言った。彼らは空をオフに振ったが、彼女は簡単に彼女の足と手に上陸した。「それは私の少女です！」私は言った。「そんな馬鹿な！俺彼女を見た最後の時間は、彼女がこの力を持っていなかった！」未来のエッグマンは言った。「彼女は今までそれを抑制した！」現在のエッグマンは言った。「次に、力で彼女を取るよ！」２つのエッグマンは一緒に言った。「私たちはだから思いません！」私は言った。「ミュウミュウストロベリー！メタモルフォーゼ！」苺はミュウ苺に変身言った。「母さんはミュウ苺？」空は言った。「エッグマン ！」 私は言った。「これで終わりです ！」「 お前の終わりを意味する場合、それはある。」２人のエッグマンは言った。「お前は7対1を劣勢だ。」私は言った。でも、私達は実現しなかった、空は崩壊した。「空 ！ 」みんなは一緒に言った。まもなく、私は唸った。「 再び彼女を傷つけるな！ 」私は言った。「 再び絶対に彼女を傷つける決してない ！ 」黒いオーラが出破裂、そしてカオスエメラルドも黒になって。「マシュー、だめ ！」苺は言った。「エッグマン達 ！死ね ！」しかし、私は彼らで充電しようとしていたのと同様に、ディープブルーに急襲！「貴様はもう一つの試合をしたい、貴様は一つを得た！」ディープブルーは言った。私は私の剣を非被覆。「邪魔するな、ディープブルー !」 私は言った。「繰り返しますが、 我は貴様に我が感謝を与える必要があります。 」「お前は'解放'されたを意味するならば、俺はお前のおかげでしたくはない！」私は言った。私たちの剣はお互いに衝突した。ミュウミューズを含めることで、それは長い戦いだった、ディープブルーと私はまだ立ってだけまでだった。私たちは、私たちのエナジーのほとんどすべてを失った。「 とどめ ！」ディープブルーと私は一緒に言った！私たちは剣を振った、でもそれは負傷したディープブルーだった。「覚えておけ 、東京ミュウミュウと友達 ！」「 俺たちはあまりにも戻ってきます！ 」二人のエッグマンは言った。「そして、私たちは待っています ！」私は言った。


	4. Blue Knight Believer!

青山は伝説のブルーナイトの彼の記憶を失ったからだ、 彼は彼に変身できなかったこと。でも、私たちは次元から伝説のヒロインに向ける、青山のメモリを復元する。その額に黒猫と三日月は青山に近づいた。「君はどこから来たですか？」青山は言った。彼は猫をペットした。でも、ちょうど彼が三日月に触れたように、何かが彼の前に現れた。「これは何ですか？」青山は言った。それはルナマインドメルドた。青山その後ブルーナイトを見た。「誰が。 。 。君は？」「それでは一緒にもう一度なりましょう！」ブルーナイトは言った。2は1になり、そして青山は形質転換された！「ミュウ莓。。。どこに行きましたか？ 」「ちょっと待って！愛と正義のセーラー服美少女戦士！ セーラームーン！月に代わって、お仕置きよ！」それは月野うさぎだった。でも、彼女は現在セーラームーンとして知られています！「あなたが宇宙人であるように思われる。あなたが負の月ではありますか？」「私は知らない。」ブルーナイトは言った。まもなく、セーラームーンのように見えた小さな女の子が近づいた。女の子はちびうさ命名された。「桃宮苺。。。」ブルーナイトは言った。「苺？ 」ちびうさは言った。「私は前にその名前を聞いたが、どこから？」その後、何かがちびうさの頭の中にポップアップ。「今私は覚えている！」ちびうさは言った。「彼女たちは東京ミュウミュウです！」一方、私たちの次元で。 。 。「うわー。だから、これは私の母さんの家です。」空は言った。その後、ブルーナイトが登場。「この若い少女は誰ですか？」「私が話を聞いた。」空は言った。「あなたはディープブルーになったブルーナイトだ！」「あなたは私の話を聞いた？」ブルーナイトは言った。「あなたがディープブルーになるまで、あなたは終始一貫して私の母さんと立ち往生。」最初に、ブルーナイトは単 語母さんを聞いてショックを受けました。でも、その後 。 。 。「私は何も来ません でしたか？」ちびうさは言った。「誰が？」空は言った。「奇妙な、私はあなたの墓を見た、桃宮空。」ちびうさは言った。「なぜあなたはそのような愚かな事を言っている？」私は言った。「ので。 。 。」ちびうさは言った。「空は３０日世紀で死ぬ。」「３日ミレニアム ？」私はショックで言った。でも、単にその後。 。 。「あなたはそれを聞いていますか？」空は言った。「それは海から来ている！ハノン様！」空は誰この少女だった知っていた。その後、エイリアンの１人が登場。「僕たちは再び会う、ハニー! 」エイリアンは言った。そのエイリアンはキッシュだった。「よくもお前ここに戻って来る？」私は言った。「僕は未来から小さな女の子について何かを聞いた。それは本当ですか？」キッシュは言った。「しまった！」私は言った。「だからそれは本当です！」キッシュは言った。「僕は今あなたの１人を処分した場合、女の子は将来的には存在しません！」「私はそれを許しません！」ハノンは言った。すぐに彼女が歌い始めた。「もう何もない世界じゃ感動できない！そう、気づいたその日から、分かるのさ。震えを止めて、瞳を開け、君の時間を解き放て！」ハノンは歌った。歌はキッシュの耳を混乱させた。「未来へ、シューティングスター！光のアーチ描け！ 届くのさ信じ続けるならば。。。君を呼ぶ声が心で弾けたら、全てが始まる、ビリーバー！」「くそっ！」キッシュは言った。「待って。歌？ 今僕は理解して！ 貴様は人魚です！」キッシュはハノンが何であった気づいたとき、彼女は泡に変身しようとしていた。「ハノン様！」空は言った。ハノンは完全に泡になっていた。「おー、僕はあなたを動揺しましたか？」キッシュは言った、その後熱狂的に笑った。キッシュは笑っていたように空は怒りにうなった。「あなたは彼女に殺した！」空は言った。「お前はつもり賃金だ！」「空、やめろ！」私は言った。「落ち着いてください。」「次回は、私たちは彼を得るでしょう。」キッシュが消えたように私は言った。


	5. Musical Massacre!

そして実際に、スケジュールは時間にあった。私が言ったようキッシュが到着していた。「まあ、彼はここにある。」私は言った。「俺はより多くのお仕置きの準備ができている願っています！」「なんだと？」キッシュは言った。「空、あなたは何をすべきか知っている。」私は言った。でも、ちょうどその後、歌は再びキッシュの耳を混乱させたと聞きました。「私は発泡体にハノンを回すためにあなたを許しません。」声は言った。「私を助けて、若い空。」「もちろん、ルチア様。」空は言った。二人は一緒に歌った。「七色の風に吹かれて遠い岬を目指してた。。。夜明け前聞こえたメロディ。。。それはとても懐かしい歌！」彼は彼の釵を非被覆としてキッシュは唸った。「そのいまいましい歌をやめる！」キッシュは言った。彼はルチアのマイクで彼の釵を投げた。「リボンザクロスピュア！」そのためザクロの努力、キッシュの釵は彼に戻ってホイップした。「彼女に再びダークモードです。 。 。」空は言った、歌を停止する。「まずい！」キッシュは言った。同じことは、エイリアンと前の出会いの間に起こった。キッシュまで、彼の隠れ家に戻って反りちょうど約だった。誰が彼を止め？あなたはザクロを推測した場合は、正しかった！彼女も彼を殴った！でも、過去についての十分。私たちはすでにザクロはダークモードに入っ知っている。「再びそれをしない。 。 。」ザクロは言った。「今までに！」私は笑った、これが起こるかを知って。「彼は死ぬよ。」私は言った。「何ですって？」空は言った。「私はちょうどショーをお楽しみいただけます。キッシュは約数秒で出血します。」その後、ザクロが少し落ち着いて始めました。「私はそれを行うことはありません。その低いに行く。 。 。」でも、その後、カオススピアを投げつけた。みんなが黒シルエットを見ました。「シャドウ？」私は言った。黒シルエットは姿を消した、背後にある緑の宝石を残し。「それは。。。」私は言った。「カオスエメラルド？」時間はディープブルーの攻撃に邪魔されることだけではなかった。


	6. Café Clout!

マスコミは(再び)東京ミュウミュウの秘密を知りました。「黒バットがこの混乱に私たちを持っていると推測？」私は言った。「そしてちょうどはことによって何を意味しています、ハァ？」シャドウは言った、近づいて。「シャドウ！ 」私は言った。「君はいくつかの宣伝に値する 、皆。」シャドウは言った。「私たちはしない!」みんなは一緒に言った。「君は僕を信じていない場合。 。 。 稜！ 」シャドウは言った。みんなが私と空を除いて、恐怖に震えた。いや。ザクロはどちら振るませんでした。「彼は正しいです。」稜は言った。みんながザクロを除いて、それを聞いてショックで息を呑んだ。「その場合には、それを見てみましょう。」ザクロは言った。彼らは自分自身についてのコマーシャルを見た後で。 。 。「また、カフェを改造。今ではカフェとステージです。」稜は言った。「ああ、ディナーシアター。」私は言った。「ザクロはみんながメインイベントのためにウォームアップされます。」稜は言った。「メインイベントは誰ですか？」私は言った。「さて、お前の娘を見て、お前が見ていきます。」稜は言った。「待って、あなたも何について話しているのか？」私は言った。「メインイベントは空です。」稜は言った。「何ですって？」空は言った。「何だと？」私は空と同時に言った。「お前は俺を聞いた。」稜は言った。「そして、あなたはそれを再生されます。」赤坂は言った。「音楽レディ！」稜は言った。私たちは歌を始まろうとしていた。「待って！」ルチアは言った。「誰がお前を招待？」稜は言った。「空は彼女が群衆の前で歌っているときのための練習を必要とします。」ルチアは言った。「はい。 。 。」稜は言った。「音楽レディ、再び！」今回、歌を実行するために十分に準備した。「歌の先頭に舞台恐怖症を得ないのです、大丈夫？」ルチアは言った。「はい！」空は言った。「私を見て。」ルチアは言った。「私は群衆の前で歌うする方法を見せてあげる。」「ドラムを演奏するプリンフォンだ！」稜は言った。「カスタネットを再生するミュウレタスです！」赤坂は言った。「鐘を再生するミュウ苺です！」稜は言った。「ピアノで僕たちはマシューを持っている。」赤坂は言った。「そして最後に、俺たちのボーカル。」稜は言った。「七海ルチア！」稜と赤坂は一緒に言った。私たちは、人魚の伝説を行った。歌の後すぐに、いくつかのヒューマノイド生き物が登場しました。「ブラックビューティーシスターズ？」ルチアは言った。「ブラック。。。黒。黒美？黒美姉さんたち？」私は言った。ヒューマノイド生き物はボイスインザダークを歌った。みんなの耳は私のを除いて傷つけた 、この場合、私は心臓発作を得ていた。でも、空は事を感じませんでした。「どうした？あなたは私のために歌うつもりはないですか？」「何？」ミミは言った。「あなたは私たちをからかっていますか？」シェシェは言った。その後、空は私に耳栓を与えた。私はピアノに走った。私は最初のノートを打った。「目覚めては繰り返す眠り朝は。。。 襟のタイをきつく締め。。。教室のドアくぐるとほんの少し。。。胸を張って歩き出せる。。。そんな日常に吹き抜ける風。。。聞こえた気がした！感じた気がしたんだ。。。震え出す今この胸で！もう来る気がした！行く多くの星が消え去ってくのを。。。見送った、手を振った、よかったねと。」空は歌った。「それは動作していない！私はいくつかのパーカッションが必要です！」空は言った。「パーカッションをしたい場合、私たちはここにいる！」 神秘的な声は言った、ようになるように自分自身を明らかにし。。。「ガールズデッドモンスター！」空は言った。「死後の世界から有名なバンド！私はあなたが助けることが嬉しい！」「私たちの少女のために何か！」岩澤昌美、ガールズデッドモンスターのリードボーカリスト、言った。「加えて、私たちはとにかく生まれ変わっている。だから、私たちは歌をしますか？」「私たちはビリーバーをやる！」空は言った。「ちょうど私のリードに従って。」すぐにみんなが演奏し始めた。「もう何もない世界じゃ感動できない！そう、気づいたその日から、分かるのさ。震えを止めて、瞳を開け、君の時間を解き放て！未来へ、シューティングスター！光のアーチ描け！ 届くのさ信じ続けるならば。。。君を呼ぶ声が心で弾けたら、全てが始まる、ビリーバー！」空は歌った。「ただ一つの約束が世界を変える。。。小さな頃見上げてた星のように。。。心の奥で瞬く光。。。「夢」という名の輝きへ！ユー・カン・ビー・アシューティング・スター！それが君の約束！暗闇を切り裂けるその力！思いの強さがスピード上げるから、そのまま飛ぶんだ、ビリーバー！」 岩澤は歌った。ブリッジが演奏したら、黒美姉さんたちは痛みに耳を開催！「未来へ、シューティングスター！光のアーチ描け！ 届くのさ信じ続けるならば。。。君を呼ぶ声が心で弾けたら、全てが始まる、ビリーバー！」岩澤と空は一緒に歌った。「苺、今です！それらを消し去る！」私は叫んだ。「消し去る？ 」ルチアは言った。「リボンストロベリーサプライズ！ 」苺は叫んだ。つまり、黒美姉さんたちが自分の終焉に会った方法です。「その攻撃の後、私はあなたがしばらくの間再びあなたの力を使用することはできませんかなり確信している。それは私に打つのに最適な機会を与えてくれます！」キッシュは言った。彼がで急襲し、攻撃を準備。「いや！」私は言った。でも、私はさされようとしていただけのように。。。「痛！ 」キッシュは青いパンチの外に見舞わしまった。そして彼は、別のパンチに見舞われてしまった。青の外からパンチがあった。「私はその速く実行中に打撃を提供することができます誰が知っている唯一の１人の男があります。実際には２人が、この１人の速い！」私は言った。「ねえ、あなたは正しい！」キッシュは言った。だからキッシュは彼の釵を非被覆し、周りのスピン。その後、彼はソニックを見つけました。その後、彼は殺すためにで閉じるように準備！「私はあなたをさせません！」私は言った。私は自分自身を刺した取得するにはソニックをシールド。私はほとんど死んでいた。「マシュー！」苺は言った。「父さん！」空は言った。私は少し笑った。「私はこれが起こるか知っていたと推測。」私は言った。「いいえ、マシュー。あなたは私たちと一緒に滞在する必要があり、そうでなければ空が消えます！」苺は言った。みんなが、特に空、ショックを受けました。「キッシュの計画ということでした？私の父さんを殺し、存在から私を消去するには？」空は言った。すぐに、空は衰退し始めた。私は死にかけていたとして、彼女が消えた。「空、あなたもではない！」苺は言った。「母さん。。。父さん。。。」空は言った。「あなたは両方の私にはとても素敵でした。すべてのものをありがとうございました。」「愛。。。し。。。て。。。る。。。」私は言った。「愛しても、マシュー！」苺は言った、彼女の頬を流れ落ちる涙。すぐに、空も同様に消えた。「そして、それはなぜだ。。。」「私は彼の終焉にこのエイリアンを持っていきます！」苺は叫んだ。


	7. Kisshu's Final Hours!

物事をＭレートを取得する場所です。注意して読んで今引き返しか。

苺は、彼女の怒りのパワーを解き放った。「お前は彼を殺した。」苺は言った。「死ぬ！」苺はキッシュの胃に強烈な一撃を提供しました。さらにいくつかの攻撃の後、キッシュは血を咳を開始しました。「彼女は以前にこの残酷なはなかった。」レタスは言った。「ダークモード。」ザクロは言った。「何ですって？」ミントは言った。「彼女の中怒りが解き放たれると、彼女はまた彼女の心に残酷さを最大限に引き出します。それは。。。ダークモード。」ザクロは言った。「だから、彼女は今ダークミュウ苺ですか？」青いハリネズミは言った。「ソニック！」みんなは言った。「助けてくれ、ハリネズミ！」キッシュは言った。「まあ、俺は死んで人が好きではない。」ソニックは言った。「俺はそれをやる！」「苺。」ソニックは苺に言った。「落ち着く。何が起こった？」「キッシュは。。。キッシュは。。。キッシュはマシューが殺した！」苺は叫んだ。「心配するな。俺達はちょうど彼を戻すためにカオスエメラルドを使用することができます！」ソニックは苺に言った。「カオスコントロール！」シャドウは言った。誰もがキッシュを除いて離れてカフェからテレポートした。「どんなに私たちが行くところ、マスコミは常に私たちを見つけることは！」ザクロは言った。「それではエメラルドを見つけましょう。」ソニックは言った。「私達はすでに１を持っている。」レタスは言った。「あなたはカオスエメラルドをしたいと言ったのですか？」桃色の人魚は言った。「あれは。。。」ソニックは言った。「七海ルチア、ご奉仕で。」彼女は言った、女性のお辞儀を与えて。「ザ・七海ルチア？」苺は言った。ルチアはその後、私たちに白い宝石を与えた。最も可能性の高いカオスエメラルドを。「私は泳ぎに行ったとき、私はこれを見つけた。私はこれがあなたたちを助けるかもしれない考え出した。」ルチアは言った。その後、私達は状況を説明した後、いくつかの他のカオスエメラルドを受けた。「俺たちは俺たちの最後のエメラルドまでだ。しかし、それは誰が持って？」ソニックは言った。「Ho Ho Ho！」おなじみの邪悪な笑いが来た。「ドクターエッグマン！」みんなは言った。「だから、お前は最後のエメラルドを持っている！殺し！」苺は言った。「待って！」ソニックは言った。ソニックはそれから計画をささやいた。「わかった。」苺は黙って言った。ソニックは彼ができるように速く走った！「じっとしている、お前！」エッグマンは言った。エッグマンが最終的に弱体化した場合には、カオスエメラルドをスワイプした。「リボンストロベリーサプライズ！」苺は言った、彼女のストロベルベルの力を解き放つ。でも、その後、メカニカルキメラアニマは群がった。「カフェに戻って急いでみましょう！」苺は言った。誰もが可能な限り迅速に戻って走った！「カオスエメラルド、私にこれを付与します。マシューと空を取り戻す。マシュー、私たちにご返送ください！そして、すぐに。。。「だから、彼は再び生きている？」キッシュは言った。「どんなに。私はちょうど彼殺す。。。」彼は終えることができる前にしかし、私はキッシュを刺した。私はキッシュを殺した。「お前は１傷つける、お前はみんなを傷つける！」私は言った。みんなはショックで息を呑んだ。「ありがとう、苺。」私は状況をチェックするために外に出た。でも、私はどこにでもメカニカルキメラアニマを見た！


	8. Lucia's Song

「さあさあ、苺。あなたは通常、あなたの敵の終焉に対するこの悲しいじゃない。その上、私はあなたが私を好きと思った。」私は言った。「これは話をする時ではない！」セーラー服を着て少女は言った。「しまった！それは。。。」私は言った。「愛と正義のセーラー服美少女戦士！セーラームーン！月に代わって、お仕置きよ！」セーラー服を着て少女は言った。「アンコールはいかが？」七海ルチアは言った。「セーラームーン。。。七海ルチア。。。うっ！ハイパーブロッサムも！」私は言った。「うん！」桃子は言った。「でも、カオスエメラルド。。。」私は言った。「それは私が私の記憶喪失から回復する助けた彼女だった。」桃子は言った。「彼女？」私は言った。その後、空が登場。「空？」私は言った。「それは理にかなっている。私は復活したときは、空の再が存在する。」「それではこれらのロボットを倒してみよう！」セーラームーンは言った。「待って！」私はセーラームーンカフェドアを実行することを約あったように言った。「私たちは、最初に計画を考える必要があります。」私はセーラームーンのパスをブロックのように私は言った。「私は１つを持っている！」ソニックは言った。計画を持つソニックは近くに変だった。「ルチア。」ソニックは言った。「メカニカルキメラアニマ攻撃は時、お前が彼らのために歌って。歌が終わる時に、俺たちはそれらのすべてを攻撃する進む！準備？」ソニックは尋ねた。「はい！」みんなは言った。「ピンクパールボイス！」ルチアは叫んだ、彼女のアイドルフォームに変える。「ぴちぴちボイスでライブスタート！」メカニカルキメラアニマが近づくとルチアは言った。「憧れに向けて狂いだす、果てない欲望が作ったこの場所で！何が本当で何が嘘なのか分からない、溢れる情報が！僕らを巻き込む、僕らを追い込む、今日もまた、僕は試されてる！悲しみに満ちた街の素顔など、人混み家物で埋もれ賑わう街の中飲み込まれ同じような顔して行く、人の群れまた誰か飲み込んで行く！立ち向かおう！あらゆる愛！僅かな願い！握りしめて！僕は行くよ！こんな心！乾ききった楽園の中！「諦め」とか！「終わり」に手を！伸ばそうとする君の前に！せめて、優しい！光見せて！灯し続けてあげたいから！誰かの心を温めたくって言葉用意しても、この場所じゃ、何もが偽善に、何もが意味なく、目の当たりにするんだ非力さを！失望を纏眠る夜を何度も知っては、それでもね、泣きながらも、言い聞かせた！立ち向かって！超えてかなきゃ！行けない物！それはきっと怯えすぎた！この心が！作ってしまう！限界なんだと！」ルチアは歌った。メカニカルキメラアニマは、過負荷に始めた。「そう、みんな自由と幸せの権利を手にしてる、だから、「きっと」、「もっと」ってね僕を動かしてかなきゃ！立ち向かおう！あらゆる愛！僅かなリアル！握りしめて！僕は歌う！溢れ覆う！戸惑い皆！拭い消すように！混乱はマッス！時代の中！辻褄をね！合わせようと！差し出された！その中へと！入って行く前に、さぁ、コードクラッシュ！」ルチアは歌の終わりを歌った。「ラブシャワーピッチ！」ルチアは叫んだ。メカニカルキメラアニマは、シャットダウンの危機に瀕していた！「アンコールはいかが？」ルチアは尋ねた。「今です！」私は言った。「リボンストロベリーサプライズ！」苺は叫んだ、彼女のストロベルベルの力を解き放つ。ソニックはメカニカルキメラアニマでスピン！「ムーンスパイラルハートアタック！」セーラームーンは叫んだ、彼女のスパイラルハートムーンロッドの力を解き放つ。「楽しいから私を放置しないで！」桃子は、ハイパーブロッサムのように言った。「あなたは１ファンフィクション前にあなたのチャンスだった。」私は言った。「傷口に塩をこすらないで！」レタスは言った。その後、悪役は入って来た！「ドクターエッグマンとディープブルー！」東京ミュウミュウは言った。「ミケル！」七海ルチアは言った。「ネヘレニア！」セーラームーンは言った。「悪党団結？」私は言った。「その後、私達はエメラルドでこれを終わります！ミュウ苺、「ミュウミュウストロベリー！スーパーメタモルフォーゼ！」を叫び！」私は言った。「うん！ミュウミュウストロベリー！スーパーメタモルフォーゼ！」苺は叫んだ、スーパーミュウ苺に変身。「セーラームーン！「ムーンカオスパワー」を叫び！」私は言った。「うん！ムーンカオスパワー！」セーラームーンは叫んだ、スーパーセーラームーンに変身。「桃子！ハイパーブロッサム、カオスコントロール！」を叫び！」私は言った。「うん！ハイパーブロッサム！カオスコントロール！」桃子は言った、インフィニットブロッサムに変身。「空。。。」私は言った。「私たちはあなたのために勝つ！」「行け、みんな！」私は叫んだ。


	9. The Real End of it All!

だから、本当のファイナルバトルが来た！「行け、みんな！」私は叫んだ。私たちそれぞれが私達のそれぞれの悪役を攻撃！すぐにエメラルドの力は悪役を支持してスケールを、一緒に来て、ひっくり返したとき。。。「物事は悪化している！」私は言った、まだ傷ついた。「みんな。。。私たちはあなたをダウンさせしている。いや。まだよ！」私は言った。「私たちはまだ倒されない！」私は叫んだ。「私達の次元からみんな！」私は多くの次元の人々に叫んだ。「私達にあなたの力を貸して！」みんなは同意した、と彼らは私たちに彼らの力を貸した。歌うことで人魚、ミュウパワーエクステンションを介して他のミュウミュウ、彼らの惑星を通してセーラー戦士、彼らのホワイトＺレイを介して他のパワパフガールズＺ、そして最後に、ソニックと彼の友達、マスターエメラルドを通して。「スーパーミュウ苺！スーパーセーラームーン！インフィニットブロッサム！準備か？」私は尋ねた。「うん。」みんなは言った。「ルチア、私と歌う。」私はルチアに言った。「はい。」ルチアは言った。「カオスピッチデュエットライブスタート！」私とルチアは言った「舞い上がる、伝説の翼！空を超え、時を超えて！」私は歌った。「燃え上がれ、情熱の炎！今次なる君の胸に！」ルチアは歌った。「僕らはみんなデジタルドリーマー！」私とルチアは一緒に歌った。「打ち砕くのさ。。。」私とルチアは音楽が始まったように言った。「闇のターゲット！」ルチアは歌った。「絆つなぎ！」私は歌った。「心合わせ！」ルチアは歌った。「飛び出そう未来へ、蝶のように！」私とルチアは一緒に歌った。「レジェンドクロスウォーズ！一つになれ、栄光の少年たちよ！」私は歌った。「レジェンドクロスウォーズ！星をつかめ、輝ける星を！」ルチアは歌った。「歪んだ世界の。。。」私は歌った。「悪夢を吹き飛ばせ！」ルチアは歌った。「ウィーアーレジェンドヒーローズ！」私とルチアは一緒に歌った。「みんな、私たちは歌いながら攻撃！」私は言った。「分かった！」みんなは言った。「悪の罠ひらり掻い潜り！嵐呼ぶ危機の中へ！」ルチアは歌った。「今集う選ばれし仲間、この胸に宿した炎！」私は歌った。「僕らは、そうさ、明日へのドリーマー！」私とルチアは一緒に歌った。「希望を壊す。。。」ルチアは歌った。「黒いターゲット！」私は歌った。「吹き飛ばそう。。。」ルチアは歌った。「そして夢へ。。。」私は歌った。「羽ばたこう、光の蝶になって！」私とルチアは一緒に歌った。「レジェンドクロスウォーズ！忘れはしない、素晴らしき少年たちよ！」ルチアは歌った。「レジェンドクロスウォーズ！星にかけろ、次世代の星に！」私は歌った。「繋いだ歴史は。。。」ルチアは歌った。「決して終わらない！」私は歌った。「ウィーアーレジェンドヒーローズ！」私とルチアは一緒に歌った。「ああ、憧れのスーパースター！」私は歌った。「おお、誰も、みんな、主役！」ルチアは歌った。「時空を超えても、たぎる心と思いは変わらないのさ！」空は歌った、参加に。「どこまでも広がる、冒険の夢！」私たちすべての３人一緒を歌った！「レジェンドクロスウォーズ！忘れはしない、素晴らしき少年たちよ！レジェンドクロスウォーズ！星にかけろ、次世代の星に！繋いだ歴史は決して終わらない！ウィーアーレジェンドヒーローズ！」私、空とルチアは一緒に歌った。「ウィーアーレジェンドヒーローズ！」私たちは、歌の終わりを歌った。「カオスシャワーピッチ！」空、ルチアと私のすべては悪役で叫んだ！悪役のすべては痛みで叫んだ！「みんな、彼らを終わりましょう！」私は言った。「エッグマン！」私は叫んだ。「ディープブルー！」苺は叫んだ。「ネヘレニア！」セーラームーンは叫んだ。「ミケル！」ルチアは叫んだ。彼らは彼らの終焉に到達する約あったように悪党は叫んだ！それは終わった。すぐにみんなは自分の別れを言った、それらの適切な次元に戻った。すぐに、それは空の番だった。「それはこれだけさよならを言うために悲しいです。」空は言った、泣いて。「私が歌いたい１最後の歌を持っている。」私は言った。「最後ぴちぴちボイスでライブスタート！」私は叫んだ。「君が教えた溢れる気持ち！いつも前向きそんな生き方がいいよね！ビルに高椋都会の夕日！見上げて急に黙ったりして心配さ！胸に描く夢を誰かが邪魔しても、負けずにいる輝き、好きだよ！だから、ワンモアタイム！あの勇気エール送るよ！きっと叶うよ夢で終わらない！止まらないで！あの君に会いたいのさ！思うまま、頑張って、涙を着替えたらあと少しだよ！」私は歌った。空はさよならとタイムストリームを介して歩いたとして、彼女は同様に歌い始めた。「小さいミスは笑い飛ばして、沈んだ気持ち決してくれたよね、あの時。。。今日は私が隣にいるよ不才が心どこか行くまで、付き合う殻！ほら、涙と笑顔同じ季節過ぎて、分かるつもり特別さ君だけ！だから、ワンモアタイム！勝ち取って君の明日！信じているよ、あきらめないでね！忘れないで！最初から見つけててたい！君等しく、もう一度、全てをバネにして今ならできる！」カオスエメラルドは、私たちの歌に耳を傾け、そしてユートピア像に未来を変えた！その後、空と私は一緒に歌った。「だから、ワンモアタイム！あの勇気エール送るよ！きっと叶うよ夢で終わらない！止まらないで！あの君に会いたいのさ！思うまま、頑張って、涙を着替えたらあと少しだよ！」私と空は一緒に歌った。「ありがとう。。。お父さん。」空は歌後に言った。だから、空サガ、そして東京ミュウミュウの残りの部分は、終わりに来る！


End file.
